James Daniel (c1680-1748)
|Sex=M |wedding1_places-other=Middlesex County, Virginia |long_name=James Daniel }} JAMES DANIEL was born Abt 1680 in Middlesex County, Virginia son of Capt. William Daniel and Jochabed unknown. He married MARGARET VIVION 27 January 1704 in Middlesex County, Virginia. He died 1748 in Middlesex County, Virginia. JAMES DANIEL's will was dated 18 September 1747 and proved 4 October 1748. MARGARET VIVION DANIEL's will was made 27 August 1750 as she provided for all her children and to VIVION DANIEL she left 786 acres in Louisa County, Virginia. #RACHEL DANIEL was born 14 October 1704 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia. #PETER DANIEL was born 9 September 1706 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, and died ABT 1777 in Stafford County, Virginia. He married Sarah Travers 15 JUL 1736 in Overwharton Parish, Stafford County, Virginia, daughter of Rawleigh Travers and Hannah Ball. She was born ABT 1710 in Lancaster County, Virginia, and died 12 January 1789 in Stafford County, VirginiaProbate. #CHARlES DANIEL was born 6 March 1708/09 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 1799 in Orange County, Virginia. He married Jane Mickelborough 20 September 1732 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, daughter of Edmund Mickelborough and Jane unknown Mickelborough. She was born 8 April 1712 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia. #MARGARET DANIEL was born 1711 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, and died in Culpeper County, Virginia. She married John Towles 9 October 1735 in Middlesex County, Virginia. He was born 5 April 1712 in Middlesex County, Virginia. #JAMES DANIEL was born 17 February 1715/16 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 27 February 1792 in Orange County, VirginiaProbate. He married Mary Killingham 1753 in Orange County, Virginia. She was born ABT 1720 in Virginia. #SUSANNAH DANIEL was born ABT 1720 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, and died in Middlesex County, Virginia. She married Henry Mickelborough 17 February 1735/36 in Middlesex County, Virginia, son of Tobias Mickelborough and Jane unknown Mickelborough. He was born 5 February 1704/05 in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died AFT 23 June 1783 in Middlesex County, Virginia. #JOHN DANIEL was born 19 January 1720/21 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 4 June 1786 in Trinity Parish, Louisa County, Virginia. He married Susanna Roane 1745 in Caroline County, Virginia. She died 14 July 1799 in Trinity Parish, Louisa County, Virginia. #PHEBE DANIEL was born 12 March 1722/23 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, and died BET 1724 AND 1725 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia. #VIVION DANIEL was born 1 July 1726 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 7 February 1803 in Clark County, KentuckyProbate. He married ELIZABETH VIVION 27 February 1753 in Orange County, Virginia, daughter of John Vivion III (1714-aft1791) and Jane Smith (1715-1804). She was born BEF 1737 in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died Bef 1798 in Clark County, Kentucky. They are the 4th great grandparents of Marianne Dillow. Pedigree Siblings References Gallery See also External links Contributors *Marianne Dillow Worldteam ID 9267980 Category:Upgraded from info page